<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fateful Meeting by latesleeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083636">Fateful Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper'>latesleeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, No one is physically hurt in this story so rest assure lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally got teleported to the Great Wall of China and watched his soulmate get burnt in front of him is something that Jongin thought would never happen to him.</p><p>[But it did, anyway.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Magika Astra: Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fateful Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b> Prompt number: MA20-033</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Although this is a rather short read, it took me a while to write it as I had to scrap the original plot and started over, but I hope the final result still bring enjoyment to whoever read it! Also, I suck at finding title and summary so don't worry, the fic is not as serious as it sounds lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin should have seen it coming.</p><p>In the world where the concept of soulmate exists, it’s a given that someone would choose his soulmate over him. In this case, it’s Jongin’s latest boyfriend—more like an <em> ex</em>-boyfriend at this point—that dumped him after he met his soulmate right in the middle of their date.</p><p>Jongin remembers how the two of them accidentally bumped into each other and how his boyfriend—<em> ex</em>-boyfriend, get it together, Jongin—screamed a little when his hand turned invincible for a moment. Meanwhile, the other person freaked out when the ice coffee on his hand floated from his grasp. <em> Invisibility and </em> <em> telekinesis, huh, </em>Jongin thought as he watched them looking at each other like they finally found a hidden treasure.</p><p>Jongin thought he had prepared himself for this moment to come, that their relationship is only for fun while they are waiting for their own soulmate, but he still felt hurt when the breakup message came not long after that. </p><p>He’s still sulking and wallowing in self-pity even a month after the breakup, and his best friend, Sehun, almost paid a visit to beat up his ex because of that.</p><p>“You can’t stop me! How dare he make my best friend sad like this!” he said while swinging a baseball bat that he stole from one of their dorm mates, “Just wait, I’ll bash his head with this!”</p><p>“No, you can’t do that! You’ll get arrested if you kill him!”</p><p>“I don’t care! You can’t stop me!”</p><p>“Oh Sehun, I swear to God—”</p><p>It took a sweet talk from both Jongin and Baekhyun, his soulmate, to stop Sehun from killing anyone and getting himself arrested that night. But after that, he made it his mission to always be by Jongin’s side so his friend won’t have time to moping around.</p><p>That’s exactly why he comes to Jongin’s room on Friday’s night, hair already styled, looking good with his silk shirt and skinny jeans. “Jongin, let’s go out!”</p><p>Jongin just gives him a short glance before he buries himself deeper into his soft blanket.</p><p>“I’m not in the mood to go drinking, Sehun,” he sulkily says.</p><p>“Come on, don’t be like that,” Sehun sits next to Jongin, “I know you love drinking with me.”</p><p>“I just love seeing you get drunk and do something stupid, like that time you flirting to a pillar thinking it was a person—”</p><p>“Enough talking about me! We should talk about the outfit you will wear for our gathering tonight, instead!” Sehun says, successfully stirring the conversation into something else, “We need to make you look hot because we are meeting another department later. Who knows, maybe there’s someone who’s worthy enough for my hot best friend.”</p><p>Jongin almost blushes hearing the way Sehun compliments him, but it’s probably just a ploy to coax him out. “I’m still not going, Sehun. I just want to—”</p><p>“Lay in your bed and think about your ex?” Sehun merely sighs when Jongin says nothing, his hand gently patting Jongin’s head through the blanket, “It’s been a month, Jongin. You know you can’t be like this forever.”</p><p>“I know, believe me,” Jongin mumbles under his breath, “When I accepted him, I didn’t expect that I would feel this… <em> bad </em> if we broke up someday.” </p><p>“Of course, you will. You are only human, not a robot who doesn’t have feelings,” Sehun continues patting his head, “But I’m serious, Jongin. I hate seeing my best friend moping for a month, and I miss the time when we could go out and truly have fun. You always have this sad look on your face, and I don’t know what to do anymore.”</p><p>Seeing how concerned Sehun looks right now, Jongin can see how worried and lost his best friend right now. He has already done a lot to make Jongin forget about the breakup and become happy again. </p><p>Maybe he’s right—Jongin can’t act like this any longer.</p><p>Jongin slowly uncovers his blanket. “Um, where are you going tonight?”</p><p>The way Sehun perks up at the question makes Jongin smile a little. “Do you remember the new BBQ place that we passed last week? Good news, we’re going there tonight!”</p><p>“Will you pay for my meal?”</p><p>“I could get Baekhyun hyung to transfer us some money.”</p><p>“Baekhyun hyung is your soulmate, not your sugar daddy.”</p><p>“Well, he’s not a sugar daddy, but he’s certainly a daddy in bed—”</p><p>“Oh my God, TMI, Sehun!” Jongin doesn’t need to know what kind of things his best friend and his lover are doing in their bedroom, but he finds himself laughing for the first time that day and slowly getting up. “I’m just joking, anyway, but okay, I’m in.”</p><p>Sehun leaps almost immediately and heads straight to Jongin’s wardrobe to find things for him to wear. He deems himself as Jongin’s stylist after that one time Jongin wears a ratty hoodie and a pair of sweatpants while hanging out with him. <em> “You are attractive, Jongin! And you have a great body so you can’t dress sloppily like that!” </em> he said, being all bossy and Jongin just let him do whatever he wanted as long as he stopped yelling at his face.</p><p>“How about this?” Sehun lays out a maroon turtleneck with a black skinny jeans, his smug grin shows that he’s proud of his choice, “It shows your pretty body line, and those <em> legs</em>! So distracting. Very appropriate.”</p><p>“I barely fit into those jeans—”</p><p>“Just take your time to fit into it then! 15 minutes, and we’re going.”</p><p>Sehun gives him a wink before walking out of his room, leaving Jongin, alone, wondering how and why he’s still friends with someone like Oh Sehun.</p><p>—</p><p>Sehun makes questionable decisions most of the time, but sometimes, his friend can also make a good one.</p><p>Tonight falls on the latter.</p><p>Jongin had a great time at the gathering. He forgot how good it feels to socialize after being cooped inside his room for a month, only going out to the class and occasionally, to the mart to buy necessities. </p><p>Sehun stays by his side all the time, when he usually hopping around from table to table, and Jongin knows that’s because his friend is looking out for him. Despite him forcing Jongin to come, he will also be the first one who sprang to his feet if Jongin says he wants to go home. That’s just how kind Sehun is to him.</p><p>Once he no longer can stand the smell of meat and the smoke inside the BBQ place, he whispers to Sehun, “I’m going to take a breather.”</p><p>His friend simply gives him a nod, and Jongin goes out through the front door and finds himself an empty spot next to the restaurant’s building. The cold air tickles his bare neck but he finds himself sobering up a little bit thanks to that.</p><p>He’s halfway through scrolling his phone when he hears steps coming to his way. When he lifts up his head to see who’s coming, he sees a guy, slightly surprised to see someone else already occupying the spot, a cigarette on his hand.</p><p>“Oh, I thought no one’s here,” he says, “Do you mind if I smoke?”</p><p>Jongin almost misses the question as he stares at the guy’s face and holy shit, he’s <em> so </em> attractive. Big eyes, <em> check. </em> Perfect nose, <em> check. </em> Plump lips, <em> check</em>. A slick comma hair, <em> check. </em> Taller than Jongin, which rarely happens since Jongin is pretty tall himself, <em> check.  </em></p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure,” Jongin stutters out an answer, slightly cowering in embarrassment because he’s acting like seeing a handsome man for the first time in his life. Sue the guy for being an Adonis although he simply clad in a plain black long sleeve and skinny jeans that hug his long legs perfectly.</p><p>“I’d never seen you before,” the guy says, as he takes a puff from his cigarette. “I’m Chanyeol, from Music department.”</p><p>“Ah, I’m Jongin, from Dance department,” Jongin replies.</p><p>“Freshman?”</p><p>“No,” Jongin shakes his head, “I'm a sophomore. And you are?”</p><p>“Senior,” Chanyeol chuckles as he notices how Jongin suddenly tense, “Relax, not all the senior bites.”</p><p>Jongin simply laughs at the jokes, trying not to think about how he doesn’t mind if he gets bitten by this <em> particular </em> senior. “Well, I guess that explains why we never see each other.”</p><p>“But our faculty usually attend the same gathering, yet I never saw you before.”</p><p>“I rarely attend a gathering.”</p><p>Chanyeol tilts his head. “Why?”</p><p>Jongin shrugs. “I just don’t like gathering in a big group. No offense, but it could be pretty stuffy sometimes.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah, it could happen,” Chanyeol slightly nods at his answers, “Then why are you attending one tonight?”</p><p>“My friend kinda dragged me to come, saying it’s better than moping in my room.”</p><p>“Did something happen?”</p><p>“Just some… stuff.”</p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t push further, but Jongin still finds himself telling him the truth.</p><p>“I just broke up with my boyfriend,” he smiles briefly.</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What are you sorry for,” Jongin dismissed him immediately, “It’s fine. It’s bound to happen if you’re having a relationship with someone who’s not your soulmate. It just—”</p><p>Jongin suddenly feels on the verge of tears, thinking about the breakup, the goodbye message, the <em> I’m sorry that it had to happen this way</em>. Sehun’s gonna be so disappointed in him if he knows that Jongin still wallows in sadness, no matter where the place is.</p><p>“Pathetic, isn’t it? Crying over a relationship that didn’t mean to last, anyway,” Jongin says bitterly.</p><p>“It’s not. If you genuinely liked him and had a great time with him, regardless of what reason you two broke up, it’s a given that you will be sad over the breakup,” Chanyeol replies, putting the most genuine smile that Jongin ever saw from a stranger. His kind words, even if it’s just out of compassion, makes him teared up for a bit.</p><p>As Jongin wipes off the tears, through the corner of his eyes, he sees Chanyeol putting off his cigarette and moves slightly closer to Jongin. </p><p>“Mind if I’m patting you?” Chanyeol asks, “Uh, I won’t do anything! I just want to make you feel better.” </p><p>When Jongin doesn’t answer right away, Chanyeol stares at his hand and adds, “Oh, don’t worry, my left hand doesn’t smell like cigarettes!”</p><p>Jongin chuckles slightly at that. He feels grateful that someone wants to comfort him willingly despite being a stranger.</p><p>“It’s fine, I don’t mind it,” he finally says.</p><p>Chanyeol gives him a reassuring smile, but when the palm of his hand meets Jongin’s shoulder, it feels… weird.</p><p>Jongin suddenly feels his blood rushing and the ground shaking. </p><p>“Um, <em> sunbae</em>—”</p><p>Jongin closes his eyes tightly, knowing something is wrong, yet he doesn’t know what happened.</p><p>“Sunbae!” He calls for Chanyeol again and reaches out for his hand, but he doesn’t hear any answer. </p><p>And suddenly, it all stopped.</p><p>Jongin slowly opens his eyes and looks around him. What supposed to be the dark alley next to the BBQ place suddenly changes into something unfamiliar to his eyes. It looks all different but he can’t pinpoint where he currently is.</p><p>He notices the mountain far, far away, and a rail not far in front of him. He walks slowly to the rail, still looking around frantically when it suddenly hits him.</p><p>“Holy shit—” Jongin suddenly has a hard time breathing, “This is the Great Wall of China.”</p><p>He may or may not be hallucinating right now, and everything may look different at night, but he remembers the scenery in front of him clearly from the television program he watched once before, talking about one of the greatest sights in the world. The largest man-made project in the world, the longest wall in the world, you named it.</p><p>
  <em> ‘And how in the world he got here?’ </em>
</p><p>His mind is running around when he realizes something. </p><p>Maybe… this is his awakening.</p><p>He remembers reading online about teleportation being one of the powers that people can get from being awakened. So, maybe he just met his soulmate and got his power awakened. </p><p>But the last person who touched him was—</p><p>“Chanyeol sunbae—” he turns around and finds that his sunbae is screaming and on… fire?</p><p>Wait. </p><p>“OH MY GOD, SUNBAE!”</p><p>He immediately runs to Chanyeol, who’s trying to put off the fire by rubbing and slapping his body here and there, but nothing works.</p><p>“Sunbae, sunbae, listen to me! This is your power! It’s pyrokinesis, where you have the ability to create and control fire—<em> sunbae </em>!” He tries to explain it but Chanyeol won’t listen to him and still act like he got burnt. </p><p>“SUNBAE, CALM DOWN!”</p><p>“I’M ON FIRE, JONGIN!”</p><p>“YOU’RE FINE, SUNBAE! EVERYTHING’S FINE!”</p><p>“NO, IT’S NOT!” Jongin can see how Chanyeol glares at him through the wave of fire, “I’M ON FIRE!”</p><p>“JUST TAKE A BREATH! BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT—”</p><p>“<em>JONGIN! </em>”</p><p>Jongin growls in frustration. He tries to remember the time his mother explained to him about soulmate and superpower for the first time, hoping there’s something that could help their situation right now.</p><p>
  <em> “You can’t hurt your soulmate with your power,” his mother said.  </em>
</p><p>...Oh?</p><p>
  <em> “Why?” young jongin asked. </em>
</p><p><em> “Our soulmate is supposed to be someone we love dearly and protect wholeheartedly. That’s why God didn’t let us harm our soulmate with our power. In fact, if our soulmate loses control over their power, we can help them to gain control again. That’s why it’s called soulmate </em> — <em> it’s someone who can connect with you, understand you, and will be there for you through thick and thin.</em><em>” </em></p><p>If what his mother said is true, it’s possible that the fire won’t harm Jongin, and he can help Chanyeol to control his power. Although his mother didn’t explain how, Jongin has to try first.</p><p>“Sunbae—” </p><p>When he’s about to touch Chanyeol, his senior instantly takes a step away from him—avoiding him. </p><p>“YOU CAN’T TOUCH ME!”</p><p>“What—”</p><p>“YOU’LL GET BURNT!”</p><p>“BUT I WANT TO TOUCH YOU!”</p><p>“YOU CAN’T!”</p><p>“YES, I CAN!”</p><p>“<em>CAN </em>—”</p><p>“<em>CAN NOT </em>—”</p><p>“WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN?!”</p><p>Chanyeol merely growls back at him. “YOU LISTEN TO ME!”</p><p>“<em>MOTHERFUCKER </em>—YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME AND LET ME HOLD YOU ALREADY!”</p><p>It feels like a game of tag, how Jongin is chasing around and Chanyeol avoiding him. He almost laughed at the ridiculous situation, but he’s also had enough. </p><p>“Just. Let. Me. Touch. You. Already!” </p><p>And he <em> finally </em> gets to hold Chanyeol’s hand, and just like he predicted, he doesn’t feel any burn on his hand nor any fire spreading to his hand. At least it makes Chanyeol to stop flailing around.</p><p>“Just take a breath, okay?” Jongin says once again, rubbing the palm of Chanyeol’s hand gently, “Breathe in, breathe out.”</p><p>Thankfully, Chanyeol listens to him this time and follows what he said, and Jongin can see how the fire slowly disappears, and he finally can see Chanyeol’s face clearly without a single spark of fire covering it. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Jongin asks.</p><p>“Better,” Chanyeol sighs in relief, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you before. I was so caught up with what I saw, that I didn’t realize that the fire didn’t even hurt me.” </p><p>“It’s fine. I couldn’t even imagine if I were the one who’s on fire—”</p><p>“Uh, Jongin?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“...Where are we?”</p><p>Jongin can’t help but wheeze at how puzzled Chanyeol looks right now. He was busy panicking over the fire that he must not realize that they have moved to somewhere else.</p><p>He takes a look around, blinks several times, and then turns his head again to Jongin. </p><p>“Is this where I am thinking it is?”</p><p>Jongin tilts his head. “And what are you thinking of?” </p><p>Chanyeol blinks again, but then he laughs it off, “Nah, it’s not possible.”</p><p>Jongin only smiles. “Try me.”</p><p>“...No way.”</p><p>“<em>Yes </em>way.”</p><p>“So you are saying this is really The Great Wall of China?!”</p><p>Of course the first thing Chanyeol does is taking a picture of the scenery in front of him, albeit a blurry one, because he seems to be really excited and can’t control the trembling of his hand. Maybe Jongin should take one too, as he doesn’t know when and how he can come back to this place—</p><p>And that’s when it suddenly dawns on Jongin that he doesn’t know how to bring them back. He doesn’t even know how to teleport in this first place. </p><p>Chanyeol must have sense that the mood has shifted, and this time, he’s the one who takes Jongin’s hand and rubs his palm, just like the way Jongin did before.</p><p>“What are you thinking?”</p><p>“I don’t know how to bring us back,” Jongin sweats, doubts suddenly clouding his mind, “What if I can’t bring us back? What if we stuck here?”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure we can find a way back,” Chanyeol reassures him, “When I was trying to control my power, I imagined the fire getting smaller and smaller, and it worked.” </p><p>“So we can control the power through our will?”</p><p>“That’s right. Maybe you can try imagining a place, and thinking that you want to go there.”</p><p>“That sounds... easy.”</p><p>Chanyeol beams. “Then let’s try it!”</p><p>“Okay,” Jongin tightens his grip on Chanyeol’s hand, “Don’t let go. Don’t want to leave you here by yourself.”</p><p>Chanyeol simply gives him a smile and says, “I will never let go.”</p><p>Jongin must be imagining things, but it sounds like Chanyeol is referring to something else. </p><p>He wants to ask, but right now, he has something else to do first. He immediately closes his eyes, and imagines the dark alley beside the BBQ place. He tries to remember the unfinished texture of the wall, of the dirt under his feet, the smell of meat and alcohol—anything that could help him to go back exactly to that place.</p><p>He still has doubt that it will be that easy, but suddenly, he feels the same blood rushing and ground shaking that he experienced before, and in one second, it stops. </p><p>“Jongin, open your eyes.”</p><p>He opens his eyes slowly, and the first thing he sees is Chanyeol and his overly handsome face, and the second is the bright sign of the BBQ place near the front door. </p><p>He gasps loudly. “We’re back.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“We’re back, sunbae!” he yells out loud, throwing himself to Chanyeol, circling his arms around his neck. Chanyeol wraps him tightly in return, and they are having a little celebration when a thought suddenly hits both of them.</p><p>They are hugging each other.</p><p>Almost immediately, they take a step away and awkwardly look at the other direction to avoid any eye contact with each other.</p><p>It’s Chanyeol who breaks the silence first. “To be honest, the first time I saw you, I was attracted to you.”</p><p>That sure gets Jongin to finally look at him again.</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>Chanyeol nods. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You’re attractive, Jongin. And I don’t know if you wear those jeans on purpose or not, but <em> damn </em>, those legs.”</p><p>“Um,” Jongin almost got tongue tied when he heard the compliment, “My friend made me wear it.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I have to thank your friend later then,” Chanyeol has the audacity to fucking smirk at him, “But anyway, after hearing that you are still having a hard time going through the breakup phase, I didn’t think it would be right to get close to you as you’re not ready for a new relationship.”</p><p>“But then the whole Great Wall thing happened.”</p><p>Chanyeol snorts. “Yeah, that’s right. And now that we knew that we’re soulmates, I want to ask you something.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Are you willing to try this with me, before we can have a more serious relationship? We still don’t know anything about each other, so I want to get to know you first,” Chanyeol then adds, “We can take it slow as you want too, no pressure. ”</p><p>Honestly, Jongin is surprised to see how considerate Chanyeol is over his situation. While it’s true that Jongin is also attracted to Chanyeol, he knows that he’s not ready to jump into a new relationship so fast. He hasn’t forgotten his ex completely, and he doesn’t want to make it feel like an obligation either—that he has to be in relationship with Chanyeol just because they are soulmates. </p><p>But he also wants to get to know Chanyeol better, and maybe that’s enough reason to push him forward.</p><p>Jongin takes one last look at Chanyeol and his kind smile, and his answer is, “Yes.”</p><p>The way Chanyeol suddenly hollers and sweep Jongin off the ground is quite embarrassing, but Jongin finds himself doesn’t mind it that much. Besides, this is the first time someone is carrying him as if they weigh the same as a feather, so he’s gonna enjoy the moment—</p><p>Except that Sehun suddenly pops out of nowhere and when he sees them, Jongin can see that it baffles him. “Um, Jongin, what happened? Why is this guy hugging you?”</p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t bother putting Jongin down as he offers his hand for a handshake, and Sehun accepts it in confusion. “I’m Park Chanyeol. Are you Jongin’s friend who chose his jeans for him?”</p><p>“I’m Oh Sehun, and… yes?”</p><p>“Oh God, thank you so much! You’re officially one of my favorite people right now!”</p><p>“Your what now—”</p><p>That night, Jongin and Chanyeol exchange their numbers, and Chanyeol is the first one who sends a message. It’s a simple good night, but it’s enough to make Jongin’s heart flutter. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[The second message comes the next morning, and it’s a link of a video that apparently went viral overnight. It says that it was recorded by one of the tourists that joined the Great Wall of China’s night tour, and Jongin immediately knows what the content of the video is.</p><p>It’s a video of two guys who suddenly appeared on the Great Wall of China at night, and one of them was caught on fire. But then they disappeared, and never returned again—leaving the entire world asking, <em> ‘who the heck are they?’ </em>]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>